Phoenix Falling
by LuxahHeart
Summary: The ice in the middle of the arena where Tala had trapped Tyson inside began to crack, with bated breath everyone watched it shatter. Max and Kenny ran to the bey dish where Tyson had collapsed, his blade shattered amongst the ice. Tala's Wolborg still violently spinning, he had won; Voltaire had won. Yaoi. Blood, murder, dark themes. The artwork is mine.
1. Carnivore

**Authors Note:**

 **I thought I'd give my hand a try at a song-fic.**

 **I don't own Beyblade or the Song Carnivore by Starset (I recommend looking up the song if you're unfamiliar with it though.)**

 **Review, let me know what you think. If you think this song fits Kai or not, or if you'd like more chapters to this. I have some ideas of what I want to do with it, but right now it'll be a one shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV

The ice in the middle of the arena where Tala had trapped Tyson inside began to crack, with bated breath everyone watched it shatter. Max and Kenny ran to the bey dish where Tyson had collapsed, his blade shattered amongst the ice. Tala's Wolborg still violently spinning, he had won; Voltaire had won.

"No, Tyson. Tyson can you hear me?" Max shook him, trying to wake him as tears burned the corners of his eyes.

"It's not use Max." Kenny pleaded, trying to pull Max away from Tyson as he noticed Biovolts goons gathering around them.

"Last chance grandson, join me or feel my wrath." Voltaire stood from his seat in the stands.

"You can go to hell!" Kai bit back, gritting his teeth.

"Fine, then enjoy your prison cell with your _friends."_ Voltaire nodded to his goons as they circled around the Bladebreakers, taking them prisoners of Biovolt.

Tyson, they flung over their shoulders, Kenny they had gagged with a white cloth; as he tried to bite at their grabbing hands. Max, they had to tie his hands behind his back; as he tried to swing a punch at them. Kai was harder to subdue, using a baton they smacked it across the back of his head; and everything turned black.

* * *

"Tyson, please sit down." Max pleaded, holding his knees to his chest.

"I can't Maxie, not after what's just happened. Where the hell did they take us, and where is Kai and Ray?" Tyson groaned as he made his fourth lap around their damp holding cell.

"I don't know, but you're pacing is making me nervous." Max mumbled, leaning his back against the cold brick of the cell.

Tyson went to speak when the cell door creaked open slightly, their mouths gaping as Ray was forcefully shoved into the cell. His balance was still off and he landed on his face and stomach. Hissing with pain as he could feel his stitches and bruising flare up, Tyson and Max rushing to his side.

"Ray, are you alright?" Max asked as he helped Ray sit back.

"Never been better Max." Ray winced, grabbing at his side.

"Did they hurt you?" Tyson asked, giving his friend a quick look over.

"No." Ray sighed. "This is all from my match with Bryan, don't worry." Ray gave him a weak smile.

"Oh good, we were so worried about you." Max let out a huff of air, resting beside Ray in the middle of the cell.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Ray glanced around the cell, golden orbs taking in the bare cell.

"We don't know, they came and took him a few hours ago." Kenny answered as he leaned against the back wall of the cell, sliding down it to the floor.

"Oh good, I was afraid he'd betrayed us again." Ray sighed.

"No, Voltaire tried but he refused after Tala won." Max explained.

"That Voltaire guy must be pretty stupid, if he thinks Kai will agree to anything he says again." Tyson mumbled out, getting nods in approval.

The four fell silent again as they tried to reserve their energy for what may come next, Voltaire's plans had gone according to plan and Biovolt now held the world in the palm of its hands. A slight shudder ran through their backs as they thought it over, Tala had won his match against Tyson and they all felt responsible; they had let the world down. To top it off, all their blades had been confiscated upon entering their holding cell; even Kenny's laptop. What was worse, none of them knew what had become of all the other bladers that were at the tournament.

* * *

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed the brightly lit room, Kai's head jerked from the force and he gave a glare at his grandfather; his hand still hung in the air from his attack. He grinned down at his grandson, a response to the glare he was getting; as if he wasn't bothered by it one bit.

"I have been more than patient with you Kai." His voice dripped with venom as he spoke, towering over the teen. "But enough is enough, and you WILL obey me."

"And, why should I?" Kai bit back, his jaw stung from the attack his grandfather had dealt to the side of his face, but he didn't dare show any weakness towards the man.

"You are powerless to stop me. You no longer have your bit-beast, or your precious friends to help you. But I am willing to let you stand by my side, as is your destiny." Voltaire began one of his speeches. "You were born and bred to be a warrior of destruction, along with the other Demolition Boys. Don't you see Kai, all I did was for you."

"You couldn't care less about me, dear grandfather." Kai spit, a bit of blood mixed with spit landed at Voltaire's feet. "You can go shove your speech up your ass!" Kai snarled.

Voltaire raised his hand again, but Kai didn't flinch; he never dared show any weakness towards his grandfather. Though a small smile spread across Voltaire's lips and he lowered his hand to his side, the smile growing wider as the wheels in his head started to turn.

"You know… I think instead of using _physical_ persuasion… How about some, _emotional_ persuasion?" His smile reached from ear to ear now, and he caught the faint shake in Kai's body. "Yes… Yes… You're very smart grandson." Voltaire leaned towards his ears. "I know your dirty little secret." He whispered into his ear, a cold shiver ran down Kai's spine and he stepped away from his grandfather.

"No… Leave them alone!" A low growl escaped his throat.

"It's your choice Kai, either join me. Or watch us kill your dear friends." Voltaire couldn't contain his laugh anymore, and he bellowed out a sickening chuckle.

"I… I…" Kai stammered.

" _All my life they let me know_

 _How far I would not go_

 _But inside the beast still grows waiting_

 _Chewing through the ropes"_

"Do you have your answer?" Voltaire looked down at him, his patient growing thin.

" _Who are you to change this world?"_

Kai's head slumped forward, the tension in his muscles relaxed and he nodded his head. Voltaire placed a large hand on Kai's shoulder, as if telling him he made the right decision.

" _Silly Boy!_

 _No one needs to hear your words._

 _Let it go."_

Kai followed one of the guards down the halls of the inner Abbey, his bangs causing a shadow to cross over his eyes. With every step, his heart and soul began to shatter, this was it. This was what he was born to do, he was going to kill his friends for the sake of his grandfather; only to protect himself.

" _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Won't you come digest me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Bring it to an end."_

The guard came to stop at the cell door, taking a key from his coat pocket and unlocking the door. Inside the other boy's heads snapped towards the door, smiles crossing their lips as their eyes landed on their captain.

" _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Could you come and change me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Everything I am."_

Their smiles slowly faded as they noticed the darkness crossing over Kai's face, as his red orbs pierced through their barely lit cell. His eyes scanned the room as if he was a hungry predator seeking out its prey. A slow hand raised and he pointed at Kenny, who let out a shrill squeal as the guard walked over and pulled him to his feet.

"Kai, what're you doing?!" Tyson had jumped to his feet, fists clenched.

As he went to lunge to help Kenny a second guard appeared in the cell, holding him back until the first had dragged Kenny out; kicking and screaming for help.

" _I will hide myself below_

 _I'll be what you wanted_

 _Kept inside I won't let go_

 _'Till I burn beyond control"_

Kai didn't say a word to them as he followed the guard who was pulling Kenny away from the cell. The door closing with a loud thud behind him as he walked down the hall, fighting the tears that threatened to escape the corners of his eyes. They entered a smaller room, a silver metal cart sitting in the center of it with instruments of torture lined out in an articulate fashion. Kenny screamed as he caught sight of them, kicking more furiously than before in the hold the guard had placed him in.

"Leave." Kai growled once the guard had tied Kenny up to the metal chair at the back of the room.

"But." The guard began to protest, until he saw the blazing fire in Kai's eyes did he bow his head and exit the room.

Kai stood over the silver metal cart, eyes scanning over which instrument to use on the computer whiz first. He picked up a simple silver knife, one that would be used to dissect a frog or other small animal. Kenny's screams rang in his ears, but Kai didn't falter in his steps. Slowly he stalked over to the younger boy, a small smirk crossing his lips as he stopped in front of the trembling teen.

" _Who are you to change this world?_

 _Silly Boy!_

 _No one needs to hear your words._

 _Let it go."_

The three about jumped out of their skin as the cell door opened again, like before Kai pointed out one of them; his finger landing on Max next. Max clung to Tyson desperately but was ultimately pulled away from the older boy, screaming and flailing around in the guards hold. This time Tyson was too weak to move as the guard from before had given him a good beating, his fingers brushed lightly along Max's as they were separated.

"I'm so sorry Maxie." Tyson cried, watching his best friend disappear behind the door of their cell.

Ray had been too weak to begin with to fight back, he knew one of the stitches in his side had opened. He knew it was a possibility that he would bleed out before Kai even got to him. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he bit into his bottom lip, as Max's screams faded down the hall.

They entered the same room as before, the guard locking Max into the wooden chair that was covered in blood. Upon seeing the blood Max fainted, his head lopping to one side as his body slumped into the chair, only being held to it by the leather straps. As before, Kai ordered the guard to leave the room and the man bowed his head to him and left.

Kai looked over the instruments, this time picking up a small spiked metal wheel that spun. He placed a finger on the tip of the wheel, spinning it as he stalked over to the blonde.

" _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Won't you come digest me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Bring it to an end._

 _Make me fall. Make me bleed."_

Tyson wanted to protest, wanted to say so many things as he was the next to be picked. He was too weak, he knew he had a broken rib and sprained ankle from his previous battle when they came and took Kenny. He gave one last look to Ray before they closed the door in his face.

Back in the room again, all Tyson could do was give Kai his best glare. He had seen the blood, his friends blood all over the floor and chair he was now tied to. It made his stomach churn, but he held back his nausea as he watched Kai pick up a metal clamp from the silver metal cart. He bit his lips as Kai stalked over, his eyes growing wide as Kai leaned down closer his red orbs devoid of any kind of emotion.

" _Go ahead and change me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Everything I am."_

"Ray." Kai breathed out, causing Ray's skin to crawl at the sound of his voice.

"I can't stand." Ray said weakly, turning slightly to look Kai in the eye. His own widening at the sight of blood decorating his ex-captain's features.

"Alright." Kai sighed, pushing past the guard who had started to retrieve him, he placed Ray's arm around his shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

Ray swayed a bit under his weight, haven't been able to stand for weeks and now the feeling was different. Kai pulled him from the now empty cell, and Ray had wished he had bled out in there when he caught sight of the room Kai had brought him too. Blood littered the floor, the walls and the chair. The same blood Kai had all over his features, arms and clothes. Ray's head felt heavy but he fought back the urge to pass out, and allowed Kai to sit him in the chair; he was ready.

" _Never enough_

 _(Who I am is not good enough)_

 _Never enough_

 _(Who I am)"_

"Leave." Kai ordered the guard, and he did as he was told closing the two in the room.

Ray held Kai's gaze with his, pain evident in his eyes. Kai turned his back, after holding Ray's gaze for a minute longer than he had intended. Looking over the remaining utensils on the cart, he picked up the larger knife and brandished it towards Ray's eyes. His pupils turned to slits as Kai stalked towards him, kneeling down before him and drawing the blade close to Ray's neck.

"Just get it over with." Ray said through a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry." Kai breathed out, unlatching his red arm guards; revealing long cuts and marks that were still bleeding. Bringing the blade down his arm he cut above the others, blood seeping out from the fresh wound.

"Kai?!" Ray's eyes widened.

"Don't speak." Kai warned, having turned to the door to make sure no one came in.

"What's going on?" Ray questioned, his body trembling.

"Tyson and the others are fine, Tala and the other Demolition Boys came and took them to safety."

"But… The blood…" Ray looked around the room, taking it all in.

"It's mine… Had to put on a good show for grandfather." Kai hissed as he drew another line down his upper arm.

"Strop it, what're you doing?" Ray squirmed against the leather belts that laid across his chest.

"Making sure you're safe." Kai paused, having drawn enough new blood taking it and wiping it over Ray's face and neck. "Act dead." Kai ordered, Ray raising an eyebrow to him in question. "Just trust me, please." Kai begged now, the darkness in his eyes fading.

"O…Okay…" Ray said, his shaking was causing the chair to rattle under him.

"You ready?" Kai asked, placing a gentle hand on Ray's knee to calm him.

"No…" Ray breathed out, tears running down his cheeks.

"Be strong, I love you." Kai pressed his lips against Ray's quickly.

Ray froze, unsure of what was going on and before he knew it he pressed back against Kai's lips; as much as he could against his restraints. Kai pulled away and gave him a nod of the head, to which Ray took as the signal to play dead; his head rolling and flopping to the side as he stilled his breathing.

"Alright, it's done." Kai called, after placing his arm guards back on and wrapping the upper arm wounds with bandages. "He fought back." He answered the guards unspoken question as he looked at the bandages on his arms.

"This is the last one, right?" Tala peaked out from under the hood, as he had disguised himself as one of the guards.

"Yes. Be careful with him, please." Kai caught Tala's arm, as he had turned to take Ray away. Tala gave him a nod, and disappeared out of the room.

Kai's breath hitched in his throat as he watched the love of his life leave, but he knew that now he would be safe with their friends; this was how it was going to be now.

" _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Won't you come digest me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Bring it to an end._

 _Carnivore! Carnivore!_

 _Could you come and change me?_

 _Take away everything I am._

 _Everything I am."_


	2. Die For You

**Authors note: I do not own Beyblade or any of Starsets songs that are the basis of this fic.**

 **I couldn't stop writing, so I finished this pretty quickly. It was just a one time thing, so I figured I'd get it out before it left me.**

 **I do recommend looking up the songs on youtube and listen to the songs while reading the fic, as it will give a new meaning behind the story. The song name is the title of the chapters. Please do not think I own any of these songs, they are not mine and i am only doing this for entertainment purposes.**

 **please review, let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ray's POV

" _I will run alone tonight_

 _Without you by my side_

 _I guess you had a place you had to get to_

 _I know your eyes_

 _I know inside_

 _The walls you hide behind_

 _And I saw the truth inside the real you_

 _Because I know you're lost when you run away_

 _Into the same black holes and black mistakes_

 _Taking all my will just to run alone_

 _When are you coming home?"_

It had been four months since we had last seen or heard about Kai, after he helped rescue us from Voltaire's grasp. The entire world ended up on its head once he harnessed the powers of our bit-beasts, no military power in the world stood a chance against him now. Tala and the other Demolition Boys didn't even give us any encouraging words, if they had a plan they didn't want us to know about it; but they saved us for a reason, right?

" _Even if the sky does fall_

 _Even if they take it all_

 _There's no pain that I won't go through_

 _Even if I have to die for you"_

Four months we've been on the run, hiding under Biovolts radar. My wounds had healed, Tala had given me some medication that seemed to do wonders for me. We had found the other bladers that were at the tournament in a small encampment that sat in the far reaches of the Russian wilderness. It's a surprise any of us have survived this long in this cold, but we're getting by; even if it's by the skin of our teeth.

" _And when all the fires burn_

 _When everything is overturning_

 _There's no thing that I won't go through_

 _Even if I have to die for you"_

Four months and I still can't get that kiss out of my head, the wounds he inflicted on himself; just to save us. At first, I was disgusted to see him. Fearing he had really betrayed us, but if I were to be honest with myself I was overjoyed to know he loved me. I had loved him for so long, it hurt when he first betrayed us; but now I knew why. He was just a puppet in his grandfather's plans, he had no way of escaping.

" _One day the earth will open wide_

 _And I'll follow you inside_

 _Cause the only hell I know is without you_

 _Some day when galaxies collide_

 _We'll be lost on different skies_

 _I will send my rocket ship to find you_

 _Because I know you're lost when you run away_

 _Into the same black holes and black mistakes_

 _Taking all my will just to run alone_

 _Until I bring you home"_

I don't understand what's going on, or if we're going to survive any of this but I want to try. I have to try and survive, find a way to help him; help us out of this hell we've been thrusted into. They've already taken control of Canada and Australia, I can only guess what's going to happen next.

" _Even if the sky does fall_

 _Even if they take it all_

 _There's no pain that I won't go through_

 _Even if I have to die for you"_

So far, we've lost Mr. Dickinson to the bitter cold; having to bury him somewhere far from the encampment. Next, we lost Kenny; his small little body just couldn't handle this harsh and bitter cold. A few weeks later Kevin succumbed to the cold as well, and lack of food. We were trying our best to get what we could, but no one knew where we were; except Tala.

" _And when all the fires burn_

 _When everything is overturning_

 _There's no thing that I won't go through_

 _Even if I have to die for you"_

He had come and seen us once a month, bringing us rations and small news of what Biovolt was planning next. It's been weeks since we've seen him, and the impending winter storms are looming on our door step. Every time he came he never answered my questions about Kai and how he was doing, what kind of part he played in all of this. I was beginning to wonder what part Tala had to play in it all, and more importantly us.

" _And if the sun grows cold for you along the way_

 _And if the stars don't line to light the way_

 _And when you fall away and crash back down below_

 _I'll search the skies for you and I'll follow_

 _I'll be in your afterglow_

 _And I'll bring you home"_

I had to know, and that's why I left. Even though my heart broke leaving my friends and family behind, I had to find out. I took what little rations I could, not wanting my friends and family to go without. We didn't even know if Tala was coming back or not, but I needed to find out. Truth is what I was after, yet I had no idea which way to go when I left in the dead of night.

" _Even if the sky does fall_

 _Even if they take it all_

 _I can't see but I'll follow you_

 _Even if I'd die..."_

A blinding light came over the snow bank I was walking towards, the sounds of an engine roaring over the winds howling. I covered my eyes to see through the light, the snow swirling around me with so much force. I was cold, frozen where I stood when my eyes met cold blue.

"Tala?" I shouted over the howl of the wind.

"Ray, what the hell are you doing?!" He pulled the snow mobile beside me.

"I can't take this Tala, I have to know what's going on!" I could feel my pupils slit, a painful experience each time and more so with the cold wind.

"Do the others know you left?" He called over the wind.

"No, we didn't know if you were coming back or not." My teeth clicked as I couldn't control their chattering.

"I have rations and warmer clothes for you all. We need to get you back to the others, it's not safe." He grabbed my arm, but I pulled away.

"No, take me to him! I know you know where he is!" I hissed.

"Ray…. I can't…" Tala shook his head.

"Please Tala. What if we can stop this?"

"We can't. We've tried!" I could see the pain in his cold blue eyes, and my heart stilled in my chest.

"I don't care, he needs me!" I clutched my jacket to my chest as another gust of wind crashed into us.

I could tell he was thinking it over, and nodded to me. I climbed onto the back of the snow mobile and he headed back to the encampment, letting me know that he had to give the others the supplies first. I tried to hide from their questioning stares. I didn't want them to think I was betraying them, I only wanted to help them. There had to be a way to bring this hell to an end, we weren't going to survive any longer out here. Max was getting weak, Mariah was sick. I needed to do this for them.

"Ready?" Tala asked once he returned from handing out the rations and supplies.

"Yeah." I nodded, clutching his waist as he got back on the snow mobile.

He revved it to life and turned us away from the encampment, my heart had never felt so broken before. I could feel their eyes on my back as we disappeared into the snow storm, a tear froze against my cheek.

" _And when all the fires burn_

 _When everything is overturning_

 _There's no thing that I won't go through_

 _Even if I have to die for you"_

"Kai?" My throat was dry from the bitter cold, and I stepped closer to him.

In the warmth of a large office, he stood by a large window that overlooked the city below us. He slightly turned, looking over his shoulder and my heart almost stopped.

Dressed in a dark suit, scars where his blue paint once sat on his face. He turned and looked at me, and I saw nothing in his eyes. No hint of recognition, no hint of that love I had seen four months ago. I tried to still my shaking hands, and it wasn't because I was cold. I didn't know this man, and I could tell he didn't know me.


	3. Monster

**Authors note: I do not own Beyblade or any of Starsets songs that are the basis of this fic.**

 **I couldn't stop writing, so I finished this pretty quickly. It was just a one time thing, so I figured I'd get it out before it left me.**

 **I do recommend looking up the songs on youtube and listen to the songs while reading the fic, as it will give a new meaning behind the story. The song name is the title of the chapters. Please do not think I own any of these songs, they are not mine and i am only doing this for entertainment purposes.**

 **please review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Kai's POV

I did what I had to, I had betrayed my friends; my love. I sent them away without a word, all for their safety under the guise that I was going to kill them. I won't lie that I thought about it, just to save them from the hell Biovolt was going to rain down on the earth. Voltaire had our bit-beasts, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him now. I felt powerless for the first time in my life, I couldn't do anything.

" _Under the knife I surrendered_

 _The innocence yours to consume_

 _You cut it away_

 _And you filled me up with hate_

 _Into the silence you sent me_

 _Into the fire consumed_

 _You thought I'd forget_

 _But it's always in my head"_

I had become the perfect grandson, my little plan going unnoticed. Tala gave me word of my friend's conditions, of the deaths that took place during the months. I mourned for them with unshed tears, prayed silently for their lives. I needed to know they would be safe, but I knew none of us were. How could we be when that monster ruled the world, what else could have I done? I tried, I tried as best as I could. But every attempt I made failed, I am a failure.

" _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

 _You're the love that I hate_

 _You're the drug that I take_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

 _From the monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?"_

It didn't take long for me to become wrapped into the power, it was something I had always craved, and I caved into it. I needed it more than air and water, it was something I was bred for; he was right. I took it all in and I didn't care, I loved the power that came to my fingertips. I had army's bowing to my every whim, countries fell before my feet and I craved more.

" _This is the world you've created_

 _The product of what I've become_

 _My soul and my youth_

 _Seems it's all for you to use_

 _If I could take back the moment_

 _I let you get under my skin_

 _Relent or resist?_

 _Seems the monster always wins"_

Four months, that's all it took for Biovolt to grab the world by the balls. We had toppled regimens, crushed countries that thought they were stronger. I laughed, at myself and at the world. I could no longer face myself in the mirrors I passed by, I could no longer face Tala as he tried to plead with me. We had a hidden plan we needed to continue, I shoved those thoughts away. How could I do such a thing? I'd ask myself every night I went to bed, but in the back of my head I didn't give a damn.

" _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

 _You're the love that I hate_

 _You're the drug that I take_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?_

 _From the monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?"_

"Kai?" That voice was familiar, but I had long forgotten familiar voices.

I turned, wondering who this man was before me. Golden eyes and raven hair; beautiful. I stared, he stared back into my soul. Did he find what he was looking for?

" _My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul_

 _I'll lift you up and then I'll let you go_

 _I've made an art of digging shallow holes_

 _I drop the darkness in and watch it grow_

 _My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul_

 _Who knew the emptiness could be so cold?_

 _I've lost the parts of me that make me whole_

 _I am the darkness_

 _I'm a monster"_

"What the hell has happened?" He's crying?

I turn fully to take in his appearance, I know him the back of mind is saying and I shove the thought away. I only know powerful men, he is weak.

"Who are you?" I ask, stone cold ice in my tone, in my veins.

"Kai?" Why does he keep repeating my name?

"I'll ask again, who are you?" I try to hide my anger; those golden eyes are burning into me and I can't stand it.

"My name is Ray, Ray Kon. We're friends." He says, but I scoff at his words. I have no friends.

"I don't know you." I shift where I stand, I don't like the look he just gave me; it sent a chill down my spine.

" _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage"_

"Bullshit! You know me, you said you loved me! What happened to you Kai, don't you care that we're out there dying? People are dying because of this!" He stomps his foot into the carpet, his fists are clenched and his pupils are slits.

"That's not my problem, only the strong will survive."

He's coming closer, my heart is beating faster the closer he gets. I don't like the look he's giving me, and I can't stop him from coming closer. I know him, I must otherwise I wouldn't be feeling this way.

No, don't come closer! Stop go away, don't touch me! I can't move, I want to smack his hand away but can't find it in me to do so. He's grabbing me by the wrist, his nails digging into the scars on my arm. His golden eyes are burning with a fire of anger and hate, and I can't look away; he's captivated me.

"Stop." My voice betrays me and is shaky.

He pulls himself into me, our lips crashing together. Why?!

" _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?"_

A pain hits my head and I pull away grabbing at it, it hurts. The familiarity hurts, the look he's giving me hurts and I can't stand it. I want to smack his face, I want to kill him but I can't. I know him, my friend my love. Where have I been, what was I thinking?

"Ray?" I whisper, not worried about my betrayal of my vocal chords.

"Kai…" He whispers back, still holding my hand. It's warm, even though he came from the cold world outside.

"What have I done?" I fall to my knees, unable to look him in the eyes.

For the first time in my life I feel dirty, unworthy to meet his gaze. He holds a power over me I never knew about, and I don't know how to react. He drops down beside me and takes me in his arms, holding me tightly. I don't pull away, I want this. Why did I give this up for the power? I loved him and I've betrayed him, so why is he here?

"Let me help you." He whispers, and I shudder. I don't want his help, I want to die.

" _You're the love that I hate_

 _You're the drug that I take_

 _Will you cage me?_

 _Will you cage me?"_

"I can't…" I breath, pulling myself away from his warm embrace. "I can't do this." I shake my head, tears are trying to escape my eyes and I hold them back.

"Let me help. Whatever Voltaire's done to you, we can beat this." Why do I love the sound of his voice?

"Go away, I don't want your help!" I push him away and he falls onto the floor, I don't want to hurt him. "I've done this on my own, this is my world now."

"No…" He shakes his head at me, and I laugh in his face.

"I hope you enjoyed the little bit of freedom you've had the past four months." I stand, dusting my pants off and adjusting my jacket. I am power, I am the ruler of this world. I don't want to know him any longer, I have what I always wanted. Then why is my heart breaking as I stare into his hurt eyes?

" _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage"_

I ordered Tala to round up the survivors at the hidden encampment, it was time they faced my wrath. Ray was sent away from me, I haven't seen him in three months. I know where they're keeping him and I can't stop myself from sitting at his door every night. No words are spoken, he never knows I'm there.

" _Can you change me?_

 _Can you change me?"_

I show my grandfather our new prisoners of war and he gives me an approving smile, it makes my skin crawl. I don't do this for him, I do it for me and only me. They call my name as they're dragged away, but I don't spare them a final look. They are dead to me, I am dead to me.

That night grandfather and I sit down for our monthly meal together, and a smile is threatening to cross my features as I watch him eat. He doesn't know and I can hardly contain myself. He's grabbing his throat as he drops his spoon, the smirk now fully across my face and he sees it.

"What… What's the meaning of this?" He chokes out blood and spit, his eyes are getting duller as the poison is taking affect.

He falls out of his chair and onto the floor, I stand over him and watch as he convulses in pain; how I love watching people suffer. No one is around to help him as his life slips from his grasp, and the smile on my face grows. I am power, I am the ruler. He spits out curses at me and they fall on deaf ears, I don't care grandfather. He takes his last few breaths before his convulsions stop completely, he had grabbed my ankle and I jerk it away from his limp grasp.

" _From the monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?_

 _The monster you made me?"_


	4. Bringing It Down

**Authors note: I do not own Beyblade or any of Starsets songs that are the basis of this fic.**

 **I couldn't stop writing, so I finished this pretty quickly. It was just a one time thing, so I figured I'd get it out before it left me.**

 **I do recommend looking up the songs on youtube and listen to the songs while reading the fic, as it will give a new meaning behind the story. The song name is the title of the chapters. Please do not think I own any of these songs, they are not mine and i am only doing this for entertainment purposes.**

 **please review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Ray's POV

" _I saw it in your eyes_

 _I saw the creature deep inside_

 _You opened up your cage_

 _Pathetic insect_

 _Drawn to flame_

 _I'm falling apart_

 _Inside your holographic heart_

 _Lost souls dancing_

 _And now the lie's collapsing"_

I cried myself to sleep every night, with every sob my heart broke and shattered to pieces. Why was I so stupid to believe that he was still good, that he hadn't betrayed us? The smack of reality was becoming too much to bear, three months of solitude and complete silence is getting to me, and I want to scream but I have no voice.

" _There's something inside you that isn't right_

 _There's something that haunts your dreams at night_

 _There's something that you have lost_

 _And you're bringing it down_

 _You're bringing it down_

 _On top of us"_

My true friends had been seized up and brought back to this dungeon, Max was weaker than ever before and Mariah's condition wasn't going to get any better. Lee begged for help and medical attention for his sister and I wanted to share my pleas; unable to every time I saw one of his lackeys. They reminded me too much of him, I couldn't bear the sight of them. They keep us fed, but it's not enough to keep our spirits up.

" _I see the crimson thief_

 _Hanging on heartstrings_

 _Dripping bleach_

 _Victim with hands in sleeves_

 _Your lying swan sings_

 _As I reach_

 _I'm falling apart_

 _Inside your holographic heart_

 _Lost souls dancing_

 _And now the lie's collapsing"_

I didn't tell them where I had run off too, they questioned me for days after they got here but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. Tell them that I was in love with our captor, our new ruler of the world. We started to see less and less of Tala, I don't even know if I care all that much though. He betrayed us too and I can't forgive him, or myself.

" _There's something inside you that isn't right_

 _There's something that haunts your dreams at night_

 _There's something that you have lost_

 _And you're bringing it down_

 _You're bringing it down_

 _On top of us"_

My door opens as they've come for me, but I don't move. I know what's going to happen to me tonight, every night it's the same. He calls for me and I go. He's not the same and as much as I protest, he takes me and makes me his; I hate myself for loving him.

All I wanted was to love you and be loved by you, why must you do this to me; to us? I close my eyes as he takes over my body and senses. I claw his back for the hundredth time and I can feel the old scars from the other times, I don't think he cares. I want him to stop, but I have no voice, only moans of pleasure; I hate myself even more. I won't lie, I want this, even if it's not real. Maybe I can reach out to him, make him come back to us; to me.

He's done and I mentally slap myself, he's strong and beautiful. Even with that far off look, as if now I don't exist. What we did meant nothing and I don't feel any different than him anymore. This is my normal now, he is my normal. What we may have had, before the world went to shit; it's gone. He is my master and I his ever loyal servant, but I still have to try.

"Kai." He stops cleaning himself off and turns to me, his mouth a frown as I've broke his only rule; no talking.

"Max and Mariah need medical attention before they die." I grab my clothes, standing in front of him. He's gotten taller, leaner and looks tired.

"Alright." He nods as he pulls on his clothes.

I can't help but smile, there he is I can see it now. I just need to reach further, pull him back.

"Can you tell me what's going to happen to them?" I tried, I did.

"What's it matter to you?" His voice is harsh, but I don't flinch.

"They're our friends, why doesn't it matter to you?" I take a threatening step towards him, knowing it may very well be my last.

"I have no friends." I've heard that line so many times, it makes me sick.

"I don't understand why you're still doing all of this, Voltaire is dead!" I knew, he told me once he started calling me to his bed; but I never told the others.

"If I could, I would have!" He shouts at me, he raises a hand but doesn't strike.

"I can still help you!"

"No! You can't help me, no one can help me now." He lowers his hand to his side, I see pain in his eyes; a kind I've never seen before.

"Tell me, tell me what's going on. I love you, why can't you see that?" I bite back the tears and resist grabbing him.

"If I knew how to get them out of my head… I would have."

"What?" My mind is going a mile a minute at his words, I have no idea what he's talking about but it doesn't sound good.

"The beasts… They're in _me_ " He sits on his bed, folding his hands in his lap as he stares at the floor; and I have no words.

"They control what I do, they were manipulated by Voltaire and Boris to rule. I can't stop them, you can't stop them." He's shaking now, and I want to hold him.

"I'm sorry Ray." He whispers my name and it makes my knees buckle, why must I love him?

"We can find a way." I rest my hand on his knee and he shoves it away.

"No! Now get out." His voice is cold again, the look of anger washes away the pain in his eyes. I've lost him again.

" _Silly me_

 _I thought I had it_

 _I came so close this time_

 _I knew your heart was plastic_

 _I still thought I could make it mine_

 _Surrender you my mind_

 _Your creature is inside..._

 _Devouring me alive"_

I'm escorted back to the room he gave me, I feel dirty for having it while my friends suffer. They don't know what's happened to me over the last two months they've been here, and I don't dare ask how they are. All I knew was Max and Mariah needed medical attention and at least I was able to give them that, but it doesn't help the guilt I feel.

As I lay on my bed there's an uncomfortable silence in my room, it's unsettling and I hate it; I hate myself. A knock comes at my door and I sit up as he steps inside, he never comes to my room.

Arms are crossed over his chest and for a minute he looks like his old self again, I refuse to smile at the thought. I know he's not the same and neither am I.

"Ray…" He starts, the pain is back in his eyes. "Max didn't make it." He leaves before he can hear me scream, the door clicking behind him.

" _There's something inside you that isn't right_

 _There's something that haunts your dreams at night_

 _There's something that you have lost_

 _And you're bringing it down_

 _You're bringing it down_

 _On top of us"_


	5. Rise and Fall

**Authors note: I do not own Beyblade or any of Starsets songs that are the basis of this fic.**

 **I couldn't stop writing, so I finished this pretty quickly. It was just a one time thing, so I figured I'd get it out before it left me.**

 **I do recommend looking up the songs on youtube and listen to the songs while reading the fic, as it will give a new meaning behind the story. The song name is the title of the chapters. Please do not think I own any of these songs, they are not mine and i am only doing this for entertainment purposes.**

 **please review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Normal POV

" _Watch them all lie down_

 _Watch the eyeless gain control,_

 _Gain control!_

 _They could never blind me"_

Kai watched out his bedroom window at the destruction his grandfather had done to the world, to him and his friends. He knew he needed to set things right, bring back the way the world was before all hell broke loose. He knew what he had to do to rid himself of the beasts that now resided in him, though he didn't know if he was willing to sacrifice his own life to do it. Ian had the technology to do it now, the worlds technology had become theirs with the overthrow of the world.

" _I clench the fist and overtake it all_

 _I navigate the endless rise and fall_

 _You push my back against the wall_

 _When I attack I'm taking all_

 _I'm taking it all_

 _Rise and fall"_

Yes, sacrificing himself to right the wrongs and erase his sins is what he was meant to do. He had made up his mind, even through Tala's protesting and begging. He called Ray to him, one last time.

"You can't do this!" He screamed, grabbing Kai by the collar of his shirt; tears were running down both of their cheeks.

"It can't be helped." Kai sighed, brushing away the tears from Ray's cheeks. He had become thinner over the last year, not as tan as he used to be from lack of sunlight. Stress had dulled his once beautiful dark raven hair, and Kai felt all the pains of guilt flood over him as he looked at his lover.

"Please, there has to be another way." Ray sobbed falling to his knees. "I can't lose you too."

"I'm so sorry…" Kai breathed out, still holding onto his hands.

"No… No… Please." Ray begged.

" _One more fits inside the mold_

 _One last chance to break the hold,_

 _Break the hold!"_

Ray had requested he be there for the extraction, he had forced himself into the room. A large glass tank sat in the middle of the room, with smaller ones circling around it. Large glass tubes connected them together, and computers lined the walls where wires ended and began. Ian manned the main computer that sat in front of the larger tank, Kai had stripped down to his black boxers stepping into the middle tank. The glass walls encaging him inside after Ian and Tala hooked monitor wires and others to his skin. Ray could see the scars of the past on his bare arms, and he fought back the tears as water filled the tank.

" _I clench the fist and overtake it all_

 _I navigate the endless rise and fall_

 _You push my back against the wall_

 _When I attack I'm taking all_

 _Taking it all_

 _Rise and fall!_

 _Rise and fall!"_

Ray didn't realize that he had been moving closer to the tank that held the love of his life, until he rested a hand on the cold glass. Kai's eyes started to close as the water swallowed him up, his body suspended in the center of the tank. Bubbles rose from the mask that had been placed over his mouth and his body convulsed against the wires, the heart monitor screaming at them.

"No… Kai!" Ray placed his other hand on the glass.

Kai's eyes shot wide open, the scars on his arms opening and mixing the water with his blood.

"Ray get back!" Tala called over the loud screeching noise that erupted from inside the middle tank.

A bright blue light began to emit from the center of Kai's back as he thrashed in his water prison, the form of Dragoon appearing behind him until it was sucked through a tube into one of the surrounding tanks where it thrashed around; threatening to break the glass.

"Spencer, get the bit chip!" Ian ordered.

Spencer grabbed a bit chip from the table he was standing by and placed it in a small compartment at the base of the tank Dragoon was sitting in. With a shrill cry Dragoon's form sucked itself into the bit, glowing with a powerful white light until it dispersed.

"How's his heart rate?" Tala leaned over Ian's shoulder to look.

"It's stabilizing for now, but the next extraction has yet to begin." Ian informed as he hit a few buttons on the main computer.

"Hang in there…" Ray turned back to Kai, resting his forehead against the glass.

As the extraction process started back up the heart monitor screamed out again, his heart bouncing from high to low at rapid speeds. A purple light started to emit from behind him as Draciel emerged, being sucked into a tube and into another tank. Kai's body slumped forward in the tank, pulling at the wires that were attached to him; his eyes closing. The heart monitor not slowing it's screaming, as he was close to flat lining.

"Do something!" Ray yelled over his shoulder.

"We can't!" Tala bit back, sweat pooling down his face.

Spencer set a bit in the compartment under the tank, Draciel swirling into the bit with a low cry until the light died down.

"There's two left, he can do this." Bryan spoke up from behind Tala, wiping the sweat from his own brow. He had never been scared in his life, but now he was truly terrified.

"Here we go." Ian pressed the buttons on the computer once more.

Kai's body twisted backwards, almost too far back and a low cracking sound emitted from the tube as Ray was sure he just snapped his spine. His hands clenched to fists as he pressed closer to the glass, wanting nothing more than to help him. A lime-green light shot out of Kai's chest, Driger noticing his master before him slashed at the glass before being sucked into the tubing. Water started to seep through the cracks Driger's attack had caused, and Ray stepped back to avoid getting wet.

Spencer did what needed to be done, placing a bit in the compartment to contain Driger once more. The flat line rung like alarms in their ears, and they all froze for a second. Starring at the screen as if it was going to bounce back to life, if Kai was going to bounce back to life.

"Take him out of there, he can handle having one in him!" Ray ran over to the computer, hell bent on stopping the next extraction.

Bryan and Tala pulled him away from the computer, dragging him from under the arms and pinning him to a nearby wall.

"No, he can't. Dranzer has to come out." Tala scorned, looking over his shoulder he gave a nod to Ian for the go-ahead.

Ian nodded back as he pressed the buttons again, his breath getting stuck in the back of his throat. Kai's body jolted forward his eyes shooting open as Dranzer's wings folded out of Kai's chest, pulling himself from Kai's body it let out a loud screech before it got sucked into the tube. The heart monitor had bounced back while Dranzer made his appearance, but once he was contained in the bit the monitor flat lined once again.

"It's done, get him out it's done!" Ray fought back against Tala and Bryan's hold on him, tears streaming down his face.

Ian pressed a few buttons, releasing the rest of the water before the glass walls slide down. Kai's body had followed the water and he lay motionless and bleeding on the floor of the tank. Tala and Bryan released Ray, he ran over to Kai's body pulling him into his arms.

"Wake up. Please wake up!" He pressed his forehead into Kai's chest as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Don't leave me… Don't leave me here."

Kai's finger twitched, the heart monitor starting back up ever so slowly. Ray pulled back a smile crossing his features as Kai's eyes fluttered open.

" _I clench the fist and overtake it all_

 _I navigate the endless rise and fall_

 _You push my back against the wall_

 _When I attack I'm taking all_

 _I'm taking it all_

 _Rise and fall"_


	6. Point of No Return

**Authors note: I do not own Beyblade or any of Starsets songs that are the basis of this fic.**

 **I couldn't stop writing, so I finished this pretty quickly. It was just a one time thing, so I figured I'd get it out before it left me.**

 **I do recommend looking up the songs on youtube and listen to the songs while reading the fic, as it will give a new meaning behind the story. The song name is the title of the chapters. Please do not think I own any of these songs, they are not mine and i am only doing this for entertainment purposes.**

 **please review, let me know what you think.**

 **I HIGHLY recommend listening to this song.**

* * *

Kai's POV

" _There's a memory of how we used to be_

 _That I can see through the flames_

 _I am hypnotized as I fantasize_

 _Forgetting lies and pain_

 _But I can't go back_

 _The ashes call my name"_

I know that I wasn't supposed to survive, so why don't I feel guilty for having survived when so many have died because of me? My friends, my teammates? People of the world I never knew, all their blood on my hands. I don't deserve the life I have, I can't face myself. There's too much guilt, too much regret. I had become a monster, a puppet. Used and abused, so why the hell am I here?!

" _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_

 _Breaking the habit and melting the chains_

 _Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_

 _The glow of the fire will light up the night_

 _The bridges are burning, the heats on my face_

 _Making the past an unreachable place_

 _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_

 _I know, this is the point of no return"_

How can he stand to look at me with those golden orbs of love? How can he stomach to stand by my side after all that I put him through? What does he see that I can't? I should die, but I can't. I don't want to hurt him any further, I can see that he loves me and it's not the Stockholm syndrome talking. Pure, unrequited love burns in his eyes.

" _It's uncontrollable_

 _Such a beautiful desire_

 _There's something sinister about the way it hurts_

 _When I watch it burn_

 _(Higher and higher)_

 _Because I can't go back"_

All I want to do is take him into my arms, wipe away those tears and fears. The pain I have caused this past year, why can't I do it? I love him too, he was my rock, what pushed me to do what my body and mind told me not to. No, it wasn't my mind anymore, not when those beasts were placed inside me by Boris and Voltaire. I couldn't control what I had done, but that's no excuse. So why do I still crave power, do I crave it more than love?

" _The ashes call my name"_

I can't. I won't let those desires ruin what I can make a new. I have to try, for his sake; for the world. I never knew love could do this to someone, and I never knew I needed it more than air and life itself. Pure, nothing else. I craved it more than I could manage. I brought him to my bed of my own free will, because I wanted him. Needed him, something sane in my upside down insane world.

" _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_

 _Breaking the habit and melting the chains_

 _Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_

 _The glow of the fire will light up the night_

 _The bridges are burning, the heats on my face_

 _Making the past an unreachable place_

 _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_

 _I know, this is the point of no return"_

I returned the powers of the world to whom it belonged to before, I knew my fate was sealed long ago. The world leaders threw down the law on me to their full extent, and I didn't blame them. I tried not to look as he wept for me, I wanted nothing more than to console him and tell him it would be alright. What a lie I told myself. The nudging in the back of mind told me I didn't have to take this, I could still grab power. I could take it back, so easily too. I knew that I could, and they'd all be powerless to stop me.

" _I won't turn around_

 _I won't turn around_

 _I won't turn around_

 _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_

 _Breaking the habit and melting the chains_

 _Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_

 _The glow of the fire will light up the night_

 _The bridges are burning, the heats on my face_

 _Making the past an unreachable place_

 _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_

 _I know, this is the point of no return"_

I accepted my fate, the death chair. I smiled to the judge, I wasn't going to show them that I was scared. I knew this day would come, and I welcomed it with open arms. I only wished I could have spent one last time with him, needing him just as much as he needed me. They didn't stall the proceedings, three days I would welcome death on my door step.

I denied a last meal, how dare they think me so low; I didn't need to be made a martyr. It was a spectacle too see, crowds had no doubt gathered around their T. Vs to watch their dictator's death. I had only hoped he wasn't watching, he didn't need to see this.

Before me sat a chair, much like the one I had placed my friends in so long ago in order to save them. How many did I really save? None, they all had perished because of me. I smiled, knowing they wouldn't see me where I was going; and I knew I couldn't bear to see them.

I walked myself to the chair, my hands and feet chained together. I turned and gave the cameras a look; hoping he was watching. I took my seat, the chair stiff and uncomfortable. They placed the wires and pads against my skin under my clothes, I didn't flinch; I wouldn't dare. They stepped back, and I took in Tala's face and the others below the stairs as they waited for their turn.

He smiled, I smiled.

" _This is the point of no return_

 _This is the point of no return"_


	7. Let It Die

**Authors note: I do not own Beyblade or any of Starsets songs that are the basis of this fic.**

 **I couldn't stop writing, so I finished this pretty quickly. It was just a one time thing, so I figured I'd get it out before it left me.**

 **I do recommend looking up the songs on youtube and listen to the songs while reading the fic, as it will give a new meaning behind the story. The song name is the title of the chapters. Please do not think I own any of these songs, they are not mine and i am only doing this for entertainment purposes.**

 **Yes, the chapters are much shorter. These are the last few, and there wasn't much else to write out.**

 **please review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Ray's POV

" _I cut you into pieces_

 _Searching for your imperfections_

 _I had plans to make you whole_

 _But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding_

 _There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving_

 _When all I know is you"_

I couldn't pull my eyes away from the screen, tears running down my face but I ignored them. There he sat, a smile on his lips as his body gave out from the shocks it received. I didn't know whether to break the screen or scream into the air, no one care; only I did.

" _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way,_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_

 _I'd take the coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die"_

Numb, that's all I felt. I couldn't get through a day without falling to my knees and crying myself sick. There was nothing more that I wanted than to have been with him, and they took him away from me. I had no one to go to, those who did survive shunned me. I couldn't face them, or myself.

" _Your eyes stare right through me_

 _Ignoring my failed attempts to_

 _Breathe back life into your veins_

 _But I can't start your cold heart beating_

 _You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving_

 _When all I know is you"_

They were kind enough to return his body to me, and I buried it in a small plot behind my house. I saw him in my dreams daily, could feel his touch on my skin. His lips upon mine and his sweet caresses, I craved them in my sleep and when I was awake. No other man or woman came close to filling the hole in my heart, and I dreaded the next day. Why wasn't I strong enough to help him, why did this have to happen to us?

" _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way,_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_

 _I'd take the coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die_

 _And you left me more dead_

 _Than you'll ever know_

 _When you left me alone"_

I couldn't stomach it anymore, I needed this release. The blade cold against my skin, blood warm dripping down my wrist. A smile gracing my lips as my head grew heavy, the water in the tub becoming cold. I take the knife across my other wrist, this is taking too long. Blood spills down my arms, the water turning red as it mixes. I lay my head back against the tiled wall behind me, dropping the knife to the floor. Blackness overwhelms me, and I can faintly see him. He smiles to me with an outstretched hand, and I take it.

" _I've been looking for a way_

 _To bring you back to life_

 _And if I could find a way,_

 _Then I would bring you back tonight_

 _I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_

 _I'd take the coldness from your eyes_

 _But you told me, if you love me_

 _Let it die"_


	8. My Demons

**Authors note: I do not own Beyblade or any of Starsets songs that are the basis of this fic.**

 **I couldn't stop writing, so I finished this pretty quickly. It was just a one time thing, so I figured I'd get it out before it left me.**

 **I do recommend looking up the songs on youtube and listen to the songs while reading the fic, as it will give a new meaning behind the story. The song name is the title of the chapters. Please do not think I own any of these songs, they are not mine and i am only doing this for entertainment purposes.**

 **Last chapter, I know it's not a good idea to post an entire story at once, but what the hey?**

 **please review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Kai's POV

" _Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 _They're all around me,_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

 _Wash away my colors"_

I see him coming towards me, in the blackness void. Why? Why does he come to me now? I can handle this myself, I lie. He's smiling at me as he takes my hand, and I pull him into my arms. Taking in his scent, the only thing I can sense in this void.

" _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons"_

He nuzzles into my neck, he's warm against my cold. My light in this darkness I've come to call my home, I don't even remember how I got here. All I know is that I haven't felt anything in a long time, haven't seen him in a long time.

"Kai." He says my name.

"Ray." I say his, and he smiles at me again. Golden orbs filling my every being with love, oh how I wish I could have seen it so much sooner.

" _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

 _I know you're watching,_

 _I can feel you out there"_

"How? What's happened?" I ask, pulling him away gently. I don't want to hurt him, not again.

"I don't know." He shrugs, looking around our new home.

I can't tell if he's scared or confused, I know I am both. He looks at me again, pulling me back into him and now he's gone cold; like me.

" _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

My demons

Take me over the walls below

Fly forever

Don't let me go

I need a savior to heal my pain

When I become my worst enemy

The enemy"

We stay in our embrace for longer than I cared to count, my heart is mending itself. Yet I still don't understand why, but I don't ask again. I have what I need here, and I don't want to ever leave him again.

" _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons"_

"I love you." He whispers into my shoulder, and I pull him closer.

"I love you too." I breath out as we watch the void around us.

" _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons"_


End file.
